Winter Havoc
by Onion Bay
Summary: After christmas, Rein, Shade, Fine, and Bright is going on a vacation to the Kingdom of Snow.  It supposed to be a fun and exciting trip, but maybe it's a little too exciting?  Mainly Rein x Shade and slight Fine x Bright.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppls! Shade x Rein short series! This time it's not that serious and gloomy like the Separated Twins so have fun reading this Winter Havoc!**

Rein sighed while looking outside through the window, "It's winter…" They were in a café outside of the Kingdom of Sun. It was a usual place to meet up with their friends whenever they had time.

Fine turned around while stuffing left over candy canes in her mouth, "Huh, did you say something Rein?" Rein just sighed at her twin sister. Christmas has already past and she was tired of candy canes. She wanted to do something exciting.

Rein stood up from her chair as she stated, "I was thinking we should do something for this winter break!"

"Like what?"

"Like maybe um…"

Suddenly Bright came over and took out four tickets, "Why not go to the Kingdom of Snow? I just got free tickets for four."

Rein marveled at the sudden entrance of her prince charming, "That's a great idea Bright-sama, but how did you get those tickets?"

Bright showed his charming smile as he glanced over at the window nearby, "I just happen find a kind person who offered it." There by the window Altessa shyly watched over the group. It was never her intention of showing kindness to anyone, especially those stupid twins, but she did something guilty at the Christmas party. She accidently tripped over her gaudy dress and smashed the Christmas cake to Fine's face. Fine did not seem to mind it because she finished the mess on her face within seconds. Still, the feeling of guilt lingered inside. This was not kindness; it was only paying back her debt.

Shade approached to the group as he also looked towards the window, "A kind person huh…" Fine and Rein confusedly looked towards the window, but Altessa successfully hid away from their perspective.

Bright chuckled as he escorted the twins, "Anyway it's all set so let's go!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The group got off from the train as they looked around their surroundings. The scenery could only be described as pure white. Little twinkles of crystals slowly fell down from the sky as Rein puffed white smoke as it slowly faded away. It was fascinating to see air that was just inside you form into a cloud, but it was also sad to see them slowly fading away. Just then a new cloud of smoke emerged. Rein looked up to see Shade breathing out air next to her. Rein stepped back a few inches as she questioned, "What are you doing?"

Shade just nonchalantly replied, "Nothing, just thought that if I puffed out a smoke it would entertain you a bit."

Rein stepped back a few more inches and wore her fake smile, "Oh wow, how kind of you."

Shade sighed, "The action does not justify your words you know."

Rein replied as she slipped on ice, it was a completely new experience for the princess of Kingdom of Sun where every year is summer, "If I were to be happy with just a puff of smoke, I would be degrading myself to a baby or a monkey."

Just when rein was about to fall, Shade caught her wrist and pulled her as their faces were just a few centimeters apart, "That may be so, but didn't you get fascinated by it?"

Rein blushed as she tried to flick Shade's hand away, "N-not really."

But Shade did not intend to let go of her as he grinned mockingly, "Hm really?" Their breath intertwined together as clouds of smoke surrounded them.

Bright exclaimed, "Fine, your hot chocolate!"

Fine just stared at the two as she finally realized that her hot chocolate was dripping on top of her clothes, "Huh? Whoa!"

Rein pushed Shade away as she rushed to her sister, "Are you ok, Fine? You're not burned or anything right?"

"Yeah I'm alright…" Though she said this, Fine was mentally far from ok. Her mind was in chaos. She still did not understand why she was this shocked about this, but she was.

Bright worriedly looked at Fine, "You should clean up. The hotel is nearby." So they walked to the hotel and greeted the lady at the front counter.

The plump old lady reacted enthusiastically, "Oh yes! Yes! You must be the two couples that was on the reservation list."

Bright blushed, "Two couples? Well I guess…" It was four people so it was true to say that there were two couples.

"Oh then I should take you to your room!" The lady led them to there rooms. There were only two rooms as each of them were decorated as if they were from a love hotel. Patterns of bright pink heart marks overwhelmed the rooms. What was even worse was that each room only had one bed.

Rein shouted in surprise and fear, "Wait! What is this set up?"

The lady grinned tactfully, "I heard that you two were very lovey dovey and must be treated in utmost care."

Bright stumbled with his words as he exclaimed, "Nevermmind abouttt that! We are going to change the room!"

The lady soon switched to a troubled expression, "Oh, but there are no other open rooms besides these ones."

Bright, who did not calm down yet, turned to Shade, "Alright then Shade, sleep with me!"

"No."

Shocked Bright turned to Shade, "Why?"

"I would rather sleep with Rein than you, plus that last sentence just sounded wrong."

Bright just couldn't take anymore of this as he shouted, "Oh you know I don't swing that way!"

Shade grinned; he just loved teasing people, "Yep I know."

Bright grabbed shade as they stomped into the room, "Anyways just come with me. Goodnight princess Fine and princess Rein." The two princesses just watched them go as they went to their own room. Can the two princes handle it?

Being out of breath, Bright stated weakly, "I cannot take this anymore…" The two princes spent the hour in the same bed and it was just too uncomfortable to sleep with another person, on top of that a GUY. While Bright was disturbed, Shade actually had waited for Bright to get impatient. He also wanted to change room partners, but not for Bright. To give a final push, Shade shifted his position to give a quick blow into Bright's ear.

"GYAAAA!" Bright stumbled out from the bed as Shade woke up, "Hey what happened Bright?"

Flushed with tomato red, bright pointed his index finger at Shade, "Y-you!"

Shade precede to his plan as he smooth talked his way, "Oh, I see you were too uncomfortable to sleep with me after all. It cannot be helped then. We have to ask the Rein and Fine." Shade grabbed Bright and exited from their hotel room as they knocked on the twin's room. Shade waited a few minutes as he finally heard a noise of the door opening. It was Fine, who looked sleepy, opened the door.

Shade made his expression as sincere as possible as he made his request, "Sorry to intrude, but can we change partners?"

In an instant Fine woke up from her haze, "Why so sudden?"

Rein was right beside of her twin as she also exclaimed, "No way!"

"Actually it was not so sudden. It's just that Bright became uncomfortable sleeping with a guy."

Bright pulled away from Shade's grasp as he pleaded to Rein, "Please! I feel like I'm in danger if I sleep in that room with this guy…"

Shade laughed, "You make it sound like I'm going for you."

Bright cringed, "Well…it's not like that, but…"

Fine sighed and opened the door wide, "Ok fine then you can sleep with us, but the guys have to sleep on the floor."

But Shade stopped, "Wait. The room is not big enough for four people."

"So then what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we do this in a lottery. There will be two blue and red painted tipped paper and everyone will draw it out. Depending on the color we will determine who their room partner will be."

Fine lifted her brow a little, "So if you get blue and Bright gets blue it will be the same as it was."

"That's right."

Rein declared energetically, "Ok let's do this!"

A little surprised at her sister's change of reaction, Fine questioned, "Rein, you sound so enthusiastic about this."

"Oh nothing," Rein actually hoped to be room partners with Bright. Even if it only had a possibility of one in a million she could not resist this chance.

Shade grinned as he held out four paper sticks, "Ok pick them."

Fine and Bright stated at the same time, "I got red."

Rein fearfully stated, "I got blue." _Please just don't tell me it's this guy._

Shade held out a blue tipped paper stick as he walked towards Rein, "What a luck, you got me,"

Rein immediately turned to the pink haired girl, "Fine, change it with me!"

But before Fine could say anything, Shade went in front of her as he looked at Rein, "That's not really fair is it?"

"But I don't like it!" Rein was acting like a child now.

Shade called out Bright who was across the hall way, "Bright thinks that it's fair right?" Bright was not very clear in his answer for a while, but after a few considerations he nodded his head. Although staying in a room with a girl is immoral, he still wanted to be with his beloved princess Fine. Moreover, he didn't spend time with Shade even a second. Bright just escorted Fine as he entered their own room.

Horrified, Rein just stared at the closed door, "This is going to be hell…"

**Few reminders, this will NOT be rated M. I have no plans of writing erotic scenes, but if you think this level is just too much then please tell me and I will make it to M category. And also this is NOT yaoi or shonen ai. Thankyou and wait for the next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rein and Shade is sharing a bed **_**in the same room, alone.**_** How will this turn out? xD**

Rein tossed and turned inside her bed, she was uncomfortable. Not only was she sleeping with a man, it was that perverted sadist prince whom she's sharing a bed with.

Shade let out a mental sigh. He did not mean to bother the girl as long as he was able to share the same room with her and hopefully see her sleeping face, but the constant motions changed his mind. Now he wanted to tease her more. Shade nuzzled closer to Rein as he gently touched the long blue hair. The smell of the princess' hair had an elegant fragrance of lily.

Still not noticing Shade's gradual advance, Rein shifted more to the edge of the bed. It was clear that Rein wanted to be as far away from the prince. Shade smiled, he wasn't intending to make her escape. He shifted towards Rein and breathed air into her ear.

"Kya!" The chilling warm sensation from her ear got Rein up from the bed and looked at Shade in fluster, "Y-you!"

Shade also got up; he pretended as if he just woke up and asked innocently, "Hmm what happened, Rein? You shouldn't use such loud tone or else everyone will wake up."

After suspiciously staring at Shade, Rein muttered, "…I will sleep on the ground."

Shade made a gesture that seemed as if he was contemplating and answered, "Well, but as a prince I can't let you do that."

"Then you sleep on the ground," anything was fine with Rein as long as she got away from this dangerous situation. She glared at Shade as if she was challenging on a duel.

The blue haired boy let out a mental chuckle. It was just irresistible to tease her as he made his advance, "It would be a lot warmer for the both of us to sleep side by side, you know?" The dark blue eyes of the young man's gaze startled the princess as she stifled a gasp. _What am I thinking! This is Shade of all people. I shouldn't be thinking that he is actually beautiful…_

Rein closed her eyes as she stuffed her face in the pillow that she was clutching to, "J-just please!"

Shade smiled. _I guess that's enough teasing for my princess. _"If you want me to, then I suppose," Shade took a pillow and his jacket as he lied down on the ground. It wasn't a problem to sleep on the ground, he had worse times. He pretended to be asleep as he noticed Rein checking on him one more time before she snuggled inside the blanket.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Shade closed his eyes; he inhaled and exhaled deeply as he was preparing for his sleep. The darkness caressed him as the pillow cushioned his head. The rattles from the windows only sounded like a lullaby to him now until he heard a soft whimper. The prince opened his eyes to find the source of the sound.

"Rein?" Shade slowly walked towards Rein's side as he tried to look into Rein's face, but that was impossible.

Rein curled herself into the blanket. Only the back of her head was visible while the rest of her body was covered with the white cloth. It was her first time to ever sleep without her sister by her side. The new experience of facing the dark alone was frightening for her. The shivering girl struggled to keep her composure as she clutched her blanket tightly, "D-don't come near me! I can handle this myse-"

"In times like this you just need to shut up and sleep, idiot," Shade softly stated as sat on the bed and soothingly stroke her head. The tender gesture relaxed Rein as she loosened her position. While still stroking her head, the boy snuggled under the blanket which was covering her and touched her hand.

"Ah…" Rein felt the chilling, cold hand touch her warm one. _Was it cold and hard sleeping on the ground? _Now, she felt guilty of letting Shade sleep on the ground. She just couldn't let herself to apologize, but instead she held his hand. She wanted to at least warm his hand with her warmth.

As soon as Rein held Shade's hand, Shade also gripped the hold. It was a strong yet gentle grip. Shade lowered his position to lie down on the bed as he whispered, "Good night, Rein."

Strangely Rein didn't blush nor felt awkward, she knew she was protected; she knew she had someone to hold her hands with. _Just this once, I will give in._ Rein closed her eyes as she also whispered back, "Good night."

**A short one, yep. I guess it's a good chapter if ur about to sleep or were ur imagination too wild to even make u feel sleepy? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still dreaming on about how nice winter break was. Sniff* sniff* because I have school now~ This is just my wild imagination of how winter break should be!**

The slow breathing and the warm air engulfed around the blue haired girl. It was comfortable; such warmth can ever be found whenever she and her sister slept together. Rein snuggled closer to the warmth as she smelt an unfamiliar scent. A scent of a man. Rein popped her eyes open and looked at Shade nearby and screamed.

The shriek resonated across the room and through Fine and Bright's room as they burst into Rein and Shade's room.

Fine exclaimed in worry, "Rein! Are you ok? What happened?"

Rein had her face flushed as she finally calmed down and realized the situation, "Ah…um, well I just saw a roach, yeah! It was really big and flying around the room so I was sooooo scared! Ahahaha! So no worries! Ahahaha!" No way in hell was Rein going to embarrass herself with a scandal. The head line of the newspaper will definitely say Princess of Sun Sleeping with a Pervert? That is a nightmare she will never ever want to face.

Bright picked up the room phone as he said in a worry, "That must have been terrifying! We should contact the hotel people about this-"

Rein swiftly snatched the phone away from Bright's hand as she nervously explained the confused couple, "NO! Um…I mean, I'm fine really. The roach went somewhere else so I think there is no need to make such a big deal."

Fine was still not convinced by Rein's odd behavior and nervous explanation, but she let it drop. Instead, she looked at Shade, who was sleeping perfectly fine, "So…while you were screaming your head off, Shade is still sleeping?"

Rein turned to look at the sleeping prince as well and sighed, "…I guess…" _Really how could this guy have the nerves to sleep through all this commotion? In a sense, I feel jealous of him._

Knowing that there were no danger to the friend, Bright smiled at Rein, "Well I'm going back then. Meet you at the lobby."

Rein also bid farewell as she closed the door to her hotel room, "`Kay"

The blue haired princess sighed once more before looking at the person in the bed, "Now…. Why the heck are you in the bed!" Rein attempted a karate chop at the man, but her attacks were dodged.

Having a little nervous sweat streaking down his forehead, Shade looked pale at the sudden sneak attack, "Man, that was close."

"Tch."

"Were you thinking of killing me or something?"

Irritated that her attack did not hit the target, Rein indirectly insulted Shade, "Not in particular. I was only thinking of how I wish to spend the nice winter vacation WITHOUT A PERVERTED GUY."

After wiping the sweat with his shirt, Shade moved on to wearing his perfect prince smile, "Well you're lucky then, you have a nice gentleman who is guarding you from the wolves."

Rein was not impressed by his fake smile, "Yes you are very nice gentlemen with a wolf's character as your true identity."

Shade wasn't the one to back down with just a few words of insults as he grabbed Rein's hand and bit it lightly. The dull pain of the teeth tickled the soft white hand, "Oh, so you admit it then. That I'm actually a vicious wolf hungry for some nice breakfast?"

Instantly Rein's face turned blood red as she snatched her hand away and rushed into the bathroom, "~~~I'm going to change! If you peek while I'm changing, I will call the police!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rein walked over to her sister, they were in the lobby waiting for the guys to get information on how to get to the ski equipments, "Hey Fine. Sorry for the ruckus earlier."

Fine smiled at her sister and replied, "No prob. Were you ok with Shade?"

Rein showed a bit of hesitation before she answered, "Yeah…just fine. How about you and Bright?"

Not noticing her sister's awkwardness, Fine answered normally, "It actually turned awkward because Bright just kept on insisting that he will sleep on the ground. It was really funny how he had such a red face on." Fine chuckled as she reminisced last night on how humorous Bright was.

Shade jumped into the conversation as he grinned at Rein, "Well it was better than sleeping with me, for sure." Rein's blush came back as she turned away from Shade.

Fine was confused at this odd interaction, but was distracted when Bright finally came back with the map and some information guidelines, "Seems like the guys are here. So should we get our ski equipments?"

Everybody answered with a grin, "Why not?"

Xoxoxoxoxo

The princesses dragged their foot out in the cold weather, "Ugh! Why are these ski boots so heavy?" They just came out of the ski rental shop as they headed towards the ski slope with their ski equipments. The ski boots weighed down their feet as if they were carrying an elephant on each of their foot.

Shade sighed as he went past the girls, the snowboard which he was carrying gave off a cool impression on the prince, "You should have switched to snowboarding. You can at least climb the stairs without having to use the railings."

Rein pouted stubbornly, "No, the image of girls is definitely skiing."

Fine couldn't help, but stare at Shade with admiration and idolization, "But the snowboards do look cool…"

Rein turned to Fine as she looked at her dead in the eye, "So are you switching now? Are you going to switch when you didn't even try skiing? Are you?"

"Ah…maybe I will stick to skiing…"

"Good." Fine felt relieved as she was finally released from the pressure. Rein could be scary when she is angry.

Bright cheered the princesses as he was carrying his own snowboard, "You will get used to the weight soon princess Fine and princess Rein."

The two girls smiled warmly and replied, "Hope so."

Shade called out to the others as he was already ready to snowboard, "Hey if you don't hurry up and get set, I will leave you guys."

The blue haired girl stated, "You talk as if you are some kind of a professional snowboarder."

Shade shrugged as he prepared to snowboard, "I'm not a professional, but I can somewhat do snowboarding. I haven't done it for a while so I will just take a light practice down this slope and come back again."

Shade kicked off the white snow as he let himself ride with the winds, his back swerved and turned as he skillfully ran down the slope. Fine looked at Shade in amazement as she uttered, "…Wow…"

Rein flatly stated, "You call that somewhat?"

Bright also looked at Shade in approval, "And he also said he didn't do snowboarding for a while, must have been quite good at it."

Rein questioned to Bright, "But how can he be able to do that kind of stuff when he lives in a desert?"

The blonde made an assumption as he got ready with his snowboard, "Maybe he learned it when he was traveling?"

Still looking at Shade, who was already at the end of the slope, replied, "I guess… that's the only conclusion I get…"

Within minutes, Shade came back to the group and smiled, "I guess you're all ready then. Let's give it a go."

Rein and Shade's eyes met as the blue haired prince opened his mouth, "What? You go first."

Rein pessimistically asked Shade, "Why don't you since you are oh so professional?"

Shade answered honestly, "Because I'm afraid that you might lose control of your speed and crash right into me."

Rein controlled her anger as she went down the slope, "Well I am sorry to have no trust and confidence in my abilities!" Rein went fairly well, she could turn without any falls and went at a comfortable speed.

Just when Rein was actually having a good time, Shade went past Rein and provoked her with a wave, "You're so slow. Even a sloth can catch up to you, you know?"

The anger limit bar finally exceeded as Rein yelled in fury, "I will catch you dammit!" Rein sped up as she adeptly avoided all the beginner skiers and snowboarders. Her only aim was Shade.

Bright, who was observing the two couples, was ready to snowboard as well, "Wow, I can see some fire going on over there."

Fine checked her ski equipment and struggled to get a kick off, "Rein is a natural so she will get it by."

Bright smiled at Fine, he knew this was the chance to get closer to princess Fine as he offered a free ski lesson to the pink haired princess, "Would you like me to teach you how to ski?"

Fine smiled back at the blonde prince as she took the offer, "Thanks that would really help."

**I actually don't know how to snowboard; I only know how to ski. I considered doing snowboarding because it looked so cool, but I sticked to the one I'm already comfortable with. =.=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait ppl! I was out for a long time because of a cold. And renesmee924 thanxs for the review i will continue this story for you and your friends and also all the ppl who are reading this story. Enjoy!**

Skillfully riding through the wind, a girl had her eyes only on her prey. Rein made a clear cut turn as the dull blade of the ski sliced through the soft snow. Without the girl noticing, she was admired by many spectators who were also either skiing or snowboarding. She was in the advanced course now and had many obstacles to go through.

Shade looked back at Rein as he smirked and went on the railings as he perfectly slid down and did a 360 degree turn on one of the man made slopes. He heard the high pitched screams and hollers of approval as Rein got increasingly annoyed with the noises. For some reason, Rein did not like the praises Shade got from the spectators. As revenge, the blue haired girl did a 180 degree turn as she skied backwards and soon made another turn to get back into place. Another sign of praise erupted from the crowd as Rein triumphantly skied next to Shade and stuck her tongue out at him.

Shade laughed as he made another amazing turn and cut in front of the girl. The end of the slope was nearing as Rein also made an effort to make a leap and managed to escape from Shade hogging the front. Just as when Rein was right next to Shade, she heard a scream from behind, "Kyaaa!"

Rein didn't have the time to react to the sudden run-in from the back as the stranger crashed into her.

"Ow…" A sudden impact in her stomach left the girl speechless for a while.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the stranger got up from the ground and worriedly looked at Rein.

Rein took some deep breaths and finally sat up, "Fine…what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Rein? Are you ok? I'm sorry!" Apparently the beginner's course and the advanced course ended on the same base.

"I'm alright. Nothing major."

"Thank goodness."

Bright soon came over and fretfully looked at Fine, "Princess Fine, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, sorry to make you worry."

With a slight relieved face and a gloomy expression Bright hugged Fine, "No, sorry for my bad teaching. This is my fault." A shock came across Rein's face as she tried to hide it. _Nothing major, just a hug._

With a blush, Fine awkwardly broke the hug, "No, it's not! It's because I'm not very good with skiing."

Shade suddenly went in between Fine and Bright as he quickly glanced at Rein, "Ok, ok you both are at fault so cut it out." Shade, then, went towards Rein and offered a hand, "Rein, can you stand?"

"Yeah, I can." Rein's face was back to normal as she tried to stand up, "On second thought, I think I need more time." The place where she hit was still sore as Rein winced.

"Did you hit your stomach?"

"Kind of…but like I said, nothing major."

"Take off your ski equipments."

"What?"

"I said take it off. Now," the aura around Shade was a scary one as Rein quickly followed his order. Rein swiftly took Shade's hand as she easily got up from the ground and took her ski off.

"Ok, I took it off…"

"Sit on the side over there," Rein did what she was told as she tried to avoid eye contact with Shade. She knew that Shade was staring at her and she was scared of the stare.

"Is it better?"

"…Yeah…"

A relieved expression washed over the prince's face as he gently patted the girl's head. The touch was so gentle that it was too contrasting to the tone he had earlier, "That's good. Getting up from a fall is one of the hardest things to do when you are skiing. In times like this, it is best if you take it off and rest a little and get back up."

"T-thanks."

"No prob."

Bright broke the strange atmosphere as he talked to Shade, "Um, before getting into your own world, I will just inform you guys that princess Fine and I will go to a café to take some bites."

"Sure. We will go later, bye." After Bright and Fine were gone, Rein and Shade sat on the snow side by side in silence.

Finally couldn't stand the awkward silence, Rein stood up, "Ok! I'm all charged up now!"

Shade smiled, "So why not ski down once more?"

"Eh…well…" Truthfully, Rein wasn't sure if she could ski again. The experience of falling down and hitting someone was not a pleasant feeling.

"What are you scared? I guess the princess of the Sun is weak after all."

"I'm not!"

"Then let's go."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bright called out to Fine as he lift the chair for the princess, "Princess Fine, why not sit down over here?"

"Sure."

The snow began to fall quietly as Fine took a sip of the coffee. The worn out body replenished the energy by the warmness of the drink as the princess sighed in satisfaction.

Finishing his last crumb, Bright waited for Fine to finish her food as he asked, "Princess Fine, why not we go to the Shopping Street after this?"

"Eh? We're not going to ski down?"

"Well we do need some rest don't you think?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

Xoxoxoxoxo

The light breeze and flicker of white snow gradually dampened the girl's hair. The slope was not as steep as before, but Rein was still cautious and paid attention on the speed and direction. Without doing any tricks, Rein successfully skied down the slope without any injuries.

Rein turned to Shade, who was already at the end of the slope and waiting for her, and asked, "So we skied down this slope. Which slope are we going to ski down next?"

"I'm surprised that you are asking me."

Rein scoffed at the obvious, "Well seems like you were leading me on this whole time, might as well just follow you 'till the end."

Shade smiled as he muttered, "Guess you're not that stupid after all."

"What did you say?" She definitely heard that statement. Sure, she could be quite straightforward and ill tempered, but she was absolutely neither deaf nor stupid.

Shade turned his head and nonchalantly lied, "Nothing."

Rein was not letting this go as she ranted, "Oh yes, I heard it! Yo-"

"Alright, alright. As compensation, why not go to the Shopping Street? "

A sudden idea of shopping for new clothes and accessories lured her mind as Rein muttered, "….I guess that will do."

Shade turned to ski towards the gondola, "Ok, then let's go." Rein never noticed Shade secretly smiling.

**One thing I learned when I skied for the first time, don't do anything reckless and always know how to stop. It's not like I could do something awesome like Rein (180 degree turn! haha i wish) but I've been through hell because I never followed the rule.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, let's take a guess. Who do you think this date will go not so well? (me~!) yep I think so too, so let's just see how our couple will do. ^_^**

"….Can't you walk a little closer to me?"

"No. I can't. Absolutely not," Rein could not stand this situation, not even a bit.

Shade sighed, "You're so weird. At one moment you seem like you are enjoying this whole date and now you suddenly shy away from me like an innocent girl."

Annoyed, Rein replied sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah I'm such a bipolar so what!"

Shade found her answer interesting as he intriguingly looked at the girl, "Or did you only just notice that this was date?" Rein just embarrassingly looked at the ground as she reminisced a few minutes ago.

_Rein looked at her surroundings in sheer excitement as she exclaimed, "This is so cool!"_

_Shade smiled at the girl's cheerful expression as he explained, "The Shopping Street is actually famous for its variety of shops and amusement."_

_Not hearing the explanation, rein urgently tugged Shade to an ice cream shop, "Hey Shade, let's go to this shop first!"_

"_The first shop you go is an ice cream place?" _

_Rein noticed Shade looking at her with a weird expression and answered, "What got any problem?"_

_Shade feigned innocence as he shrugged, "No, but you look like this certain person."_

"_Well if you are talking about Fine then she will go to a meat restaurant rather than an ice cream shop. I know her favorites."_

_Defeated by the persistent demand, Shade finally gave in, "Whatever you say."_

_Rein ran up to the cashier as she asked the employee, "Excuse me; can I have the Strawberry cheesecake ice cream?" _

_The ice cream was in a mellow cream colored with tiny red streaks. As Rein got her wonderfully delicious of ice cream, she looked at Shade and asked, "You're not going to have one?"_

"_I don't particularly like ice cream."_

"_Why not? It's the most delicious thing in the world!" Even while eating the ice cream, Rein's appetite still craved for the sweet taste as she licked more of the dripping liquid._

"_It's cold plus the after feeling of being fat is just not worth it."_

"…_You know, you sometimes act like a teenage girl going on a diet," Rein didn't like to think the down side, once she started thinking like that, it had no end._

_Shade suddenly looked at the girl's stomach as he said, "Rather you should watch out. You never know how much that thing will make you get fat."_

_The statement annoyed the princess, but held her anger as she tried to reconcile with the man, "If you're so worried about me becoming fat, then why don't you help me finish this up?"_

_Shade blinked in surprise by the sudden unexpected offer, "Huh?"_

_Rein soon realized her mistake as she tried to amend her statement, "Uh…wait. I made a mistake…"_

"_Alright, I'll help you finish this up," Shade immediately agreed to the offer as he touched Rein's hand that was holding the ice cream cone._

_The girl's cheek immediately turned into a beautiful shade of red as she just watched Shade have a taste of the ice cream with his tongue, "W-wait, Shade!" The perfectly shaped tongue met with the soft mixture as he licked the ice cream._

"…_It still tastes sweet, but I guess it's not that bad. Let me try some more," Shade leaned towards Rein as he went for the ice cream._

_Rein slowly stepped back as she tried to reason her companion, "B-but the other people are watching us. It's embarrassing!"_

"_We're just eating ice cream. Not like we're doing something indecent. Or do you want me to eat you up too?" A sudden playful smile appeared in the prince's face as Rein blushed even more. Rein was speechless when it came down to this as Shade informed the girl, "Hey, the ice cream is dripping on that side."_

"_O-ok!" Rein hurriedly licked the ice cream as the two worked their way with the melting ice cream._

_Oblivious to the lovebirds, the customers and the employees were all gazing at the couple's interaction. Finally one of the employees interrupted the two, "Um…I'm sorry, but other people are waiting in line…"_

_Rein was still blushing as she apologized to the employee, "S-sorry!"_

_The employee smiled in return, "It's ok. I'm so jealous; you have such a devoting handsome boyfriend."_

"_Huh? Boyfriend?" Rein looked at Shade who was taking out a napkin from the shop counter and wiped his hand and his mouth._

"_Well, aren't you guys on a date? What else is there for a guy and a girl to hang around alone?"_

"It was my mistake," Rein and Shade was out of the shop. Rein finally finished her flashback as she stopped her feet and stated this. Dates were meant to be with boy and girl who loved each other. If the employee mistook that they were a couple, what would happen if Bright saw us? The one Rein loved was Bright and not Shade.

Shade shrugged nonchalantly as he replied, "Even if you regret it, you're too late now. We are in Shopping Street already."

"I will go back to the hotel right now."

As Rein was about to turn back to the bus stop, Shade picked up a doll and pushed it right into her face, "You sure you don't want to take a look?"

Rein quivered in frustration as she snatched the doll away from her face and shoved it back into one of the boxes which was for sale, "~~~~~Why do you always manipulate me like this!"

Shade acted as if he was thinking as he replied, "Well maybe because you are easy to read?"

"Ugh, I'm going to this shop! And don't follow me." After Rein stomped inside the store, the blue haired man chuckled and nonchalantly followed after the girl.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"This is sooo cute!" Shade watched the princess pick out a doll and hugged it as if it was the most important thing in the world. They were in a shop, "Moo's Paradise", before them, thousands of cow designed ornaments and products were lined in a neat row.

Shade tried to identify the odd creature as he made a conclusion, "….A cow?"

Rein squealed in delight, completely forgetting about what she said a few seconds ago, "It's not just an ordinary cow. It's a super deluxe flying cow edition." Rein pushed the intricately woven doll to Shade's face.

Shade dispassionately stated, "A flying cow."

"Yep, you can't find the same ones anywhere in the universe except for over here."

"And what does that toy scrap do for you?"

Rein looked at Shade as if he committed a heresy, "It's not a toy scrap! It makes a soothing 'moo' sound and relaxes your mind."

Without giving much care to the doll, Shade replied, "Wow, so useful. I can just toss that cotton ball in a trash bin over there."

"I think it's more useful than you."

Shade looked at the other cow products uncomfortably as he threatened them, "I can make myself useful by eradicating this whole thing for you."

"Stop calling this precious a cotton ball or toy scrap!"

The prince laughed sarcastically, "You can't even use that thing to help with your failing grades. You're just wasting your time and money on that stuff."

"You're eyes are rotten that you can't see the beauty of this treasure!"

"Oh yeah? You know what I think is beautiful?"

Rein huffed in anger as she turned her face to the side, "What? And don't tell me a sexy older lady or something, 'cause that will just piss me off and I might start attacking you."

"It's you."

The sudden unexpected word made the girl look back at the boy half in doubt and surprise, "What?"

Shade recited his words again, "The most beautiful person is you."

Rein still couldn't believe what she just heard. Rein was speechless. How did the whole argument turn into a confession? Or is it really a confession? Unable to think straight, Rein looked at Shade blankly, "Huh?"

Shade sighed, he knew that this was not an easy confession, but he was no way near to back down. The man leaned closer to Rein as he gently took her hand and kissed them, "You want me to say it again? You are more beautiful than anything in this world."

Rein blushed wildly and immediately took her hands away from Shade's hold, "W-what the hell are you joking for!"

This time, Shade looked at Rein straight in the eye and stated, "I'm serious."

Finally realizing that Shade was serious, Rein swiftly avoided eye contact and went outside the store, "…I-I'm going outside to breathe some fresh air."

Shade just watched Rein go outside as he looked at the ground and whispered, "I love you, Rein…"

**Oh my god, tsunami warning at my place and I have no school. Now I feel bad because my wish came true… And I am really worried about the awesome ppl in Japan… getting quite scared, am I becoming a psychic or just a coincidence? Yeah, just getting super paranoid. I think I need some coke to chill out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This week is so hectic (but all in a good way~)! I have my junior prom tomorrow (hell yeah xD)! and ACT testing on the SAME DAY (seriously who can think up of a brilliant idea like THAT). well i will suck it up and hold my venomous mood for now. Enjoy!**

"Wait…princess Fine, I think I need to rest a little…" Bright slumped his back as the couple stepped outside from the "Beef, Pork, Chicken Mmm" restaurant. Bright, himself, did not eat that much meat, but it was filling just watching Fine eat abundance of protein.

Holding her hot minestrone soup, Fine worriedly looked over at Bright, "You didn't have to go along with me. I know it was hard for you to watch me eat all that meat." Fine knew that her appetite was far beyond from average. Her sister always scolded and warned her that she will get fat soon. She didn't care about her sister's warnings, but it was definitely troublesome when people get sick while she was having meal.

Bright smiled weakly at Fine, "Well, what is sadder than a guy going to the Shopping Street alone?"

Fine nodded her head and looked around, "So then which restaurant should we go next?"

The man had a tint of blue in his expression; he had to admit that he couldn't go along with Fine's pace, "Are you going to eat more?"

The girl turned around to look at Bright, her smile was a mixture of mockery, excitement, and apologetic, "I think I need something sweet after a salty meal."

After a few moments of silence, Bright walked down the Shopping Street, "…Then let's go to La Palme D'ore."

"La Pal- what?" Fine was surprised by the sudden offer to the cake shop. Most people would have left her and went to some other place. Not that she wanted to be alone…

Bright suavely escorted Fine as he explained, "It's my favorite cake shop in the Kingdom of Jewelry. They have a chain store in the Shopping Street. I can guarantee the taste."

"Let's go then- woa!" Fine slipped on the icy ground and gravity pulled her to the ground.

"Princess Fine!" Bright launched himself to prevent Fine from hitting the cold ground.

"Are you ok, princess Fine?" Fine instantly opened her eyes and noticed that she didn't hit the ground. The warm arm securely embraced the girl's small body. She unusually felt safe under those arms; almost considered as a national treasure under the cold weather.

A light thump resonated through the girl's heart as Fine gently broke the hug, "I-I'm alright, thanks Bright." Just as when Fine broke the embrace, she noticed the soup stain that was on Bright's coat, "OMG, the soup went on your clothes! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Without giving much care, Bright took out a napkin and started wiping the stain, "It's alright; I don't care much about it. Moreover, I'm glad you are alright."

"…Yeah," Fine just stared at Bright. It was odd of her to be acting in that way, she also didn't know the reason why.

"Princess Fine? Why is your face red?"

The girl quickly turned away from the man and started walking down the street, "N-nothing!"

The girl neither had an inkling of her irrational emotion nor did she know that her sister was secretly watching the whole incident.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shade stepped outside of the cow shop and looked around for the girl, "Rein? What happened?" Rein was facing her back on Shade.

Shade did not know what was happening, but he heard a low mutter and instantly noticed that something was wrong, "Fine… Bright-sama…" Hearing the two friends' names, Shade turned his head to the other side of the road and spotted the couple walking down the street. In that instant, Rein started dashing through the street.

Shade quickly followed the girl as he broke into a run, "Rein, stop! You're going to slip and fall!"

Just as if the man hit a jackpot, Rein slipped on ice and hit the ground, "Kya!"

Shade rushed towards the snow covered girl, "Rein! Are you ok?"

Rein just sat there with her head slumped down, "….I'm not ok. Not at all." Blood trickled down from her knee and a shade of red dyed on the innocent white snow. Just like the snow, Rein's heart was stabbed and stained in red. The feeling was unbearable and the air tasted like toxic.

Shade quietly stated, "Rein, let me see you're knee…"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"How can I leave you alone when you are crying so much?" The blue haired man lean down to Rein's injured knee as he started touching the pain with his tongue. The touch was so gentle that Rein forgot the pain for a second.

Rein blushed as she struggled to ask, "W-what are you doing?"

"Tending your knee, what do you think I'm doing?"

The eye contact was too much to bear for the weakened girl as Rein turned her head away from the man, "Don't do that, it's embarrassing. Plus, it's none of your business…"

Shade stopped and looked at Rein; even though she was looking the other way, Rein noticed the straight gaze, "It's my business; I love you so much…." He, then, shifted his position and extended his arm to cuddle the heartbroken girl, "Now, just forget what you saw. It is alright, cry all you want."

Salty drops of tear rolled down from the white skin to the cold snow. The tear slowly melted the snow and made a little visible spot; a sign that marked the sadness in the girl's heart, "….Brigh..t-sama and ….Fine…hic."

"Yup, I know."

Rein gradually loosened her control as more tears and hiccups consumed her, "I…real..ly liked… Bri…ght-sama…"

"I know."

Xoxoxoxoxo

"…Rein?" The blue haired girl was deep asleep, leaning towards Shade's broad shoulders.

A painful smile looked over to the crying princess as Shade tenderly carried her back to the hotel, "Sleep deep; next time you will forget all the bad things that happened…"

_And if possible…fall in love with me…because the snow will not last forever…_

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The blonde haired man closed the door to the Fine's room and spotted Shade at the hallway. Bright just came back from his date with Fine and jubilantly walked towards his friend. Shade did not have the usual nonchalant mood; it was more like a beast ready to prance on its rival, "Bright…"

Bright erased the doubt on his friend's suspicious behavior, he was too much in a good mood to worry about other matters, "Oh hey, Shade. What's up?"

A sudden low baritone shook Bright's mind, "Do you love Fine?"

The strong emotional stare which was almost like a glare, made Bright uncomfortable, "W-well um, yeah."

"Then make your move when Rein is not around. Also, if you ever see Rein sad or crying then don't comfort her, alright?"

Bright can vividly see Shade's words forming as real knives slicing up and confusing the blonde's thought, "Why do you say that all of a sudden?"

Without giving an answer to his friend's question, the man with cold eyes made his question-like demand, "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes…"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The melancholic shade of darkness surrounded the girl's sight. Rein sucked the air and clung to the bed sheet, as if they will protect her from the darkness. She was scared at first, but her eyes eventually adjusted to the blackness of the room and noticed that somebody was besie her, "…Shade?"

Shade was right beside her, sitting on a chair and leaning his upper body on the bed. Rein could feel the warm hands tightly holding her. The girl smiled lightly and gently caressed the silky blue hair, "Thank you Shade…"

"If you really thank me then show your gratitude with action."

Shade's two dark blue orbs silently observed the surprised girl, "S-shade? When were you awake?" Rein immediately took her hand away from him as she felt her face boil.

"From the part when you smiled upon me and said 'thank you, my most beloved prince Shade-sama.'"

"I never said such thing!"

Shade stood up from his chair and stretched his long toned arms, "In my mind you have said that, so it's the truth."

_This guy…is so unbelievable!_

Shade ignored Rein's dropped jaw and eyes full of unbelief. After a few moments, Rein coughed several times to turn the subject and faced the deceitful man with caution and doubt, "So what do you want me to do?"

Shade smirked and replied, "I want us to go to this certain place."

**So the reply for Shade's confession is on hold…ahhh! I really want Rein to say " I luv u, Shade!"! But if I write that right now, it will be abnormal so please wait **(￣へ￣|||)


	7. Chapter 7

**Now that the Separated Twins ended nicely (yay!) I will be working on my only FBNFH fanfiction!**

Rein stared at her surrounding, "…Is it just me or I see a lot of couples." Numerous couples were making intimate moves around the stage. She could hear the sickeningly sweet conversation and feel the creepy weird vibe all around her.

"Of course there is. It is a contest for the best winter couples."

"That sounds fun. Excuse me, but I have somewhere to go. Bye," the girl quickly turned away to leave, but Shade caught her by the wrist.

"I heard that the prize is a trip to the Coconuts country and also a rare décor made explicitly by the famous Noir Demor."

_Décor…ACCESSORIES! _Rein looked at Shade straight in the eyes and lead him towards the contest area, "What are you waiting for let's go." Shade just rolled his eyes as he followed Rein.

Xoxoxoxoxo

After a few minutes, the announcer finally appeared on the stage and enthusiastically welcomed the participants along with the audiences, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for participating in the 50th Winter Couple Contest. This is will be a surprise for many, but the winter princess, princess Soa will be one of the judges for today." An adult looking, beautiful lady stood up from one of judges' seat and waved at the people, "Now I will present you the first game of the contest. That is cosplay!"

Rein dispassionately looked at the announcer, "…What the hell? How is that supposed to be connected to becoming the best couples?"

Announcer smiled deceitfully as he answered Rein's question, "Yes you may think of that, but charming couples can be always charming no matter what they wear. Anyways please pick a theme from the box and the staff will provide with the clothes that fits with your theme."

"Let's go," Shade dragged Rein to the back of the stage.

Rein retorted, "This is stupid."

"What, you aren't confident with your looks?"

"Oh shut up. I am," Rein hesitantly took a piece of paper from the box and opened it. The words were written in nice bold letters. _Prince and maid._

"Ugh, what's with this theme?" The girl had the urge to shred the paper into pieces as she managed to hold her temper and crumpled them.

Shade smiled mockingly, "I think it's pretty interesting. Let's go to the changing room then."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"This. Is. Humiliating," Rein stepped out of the changing room to meet Shade. She was dressed in a maid outfit with white apron and black frills. To add in the cuteness, she was forced to put on black cat ears. Rein tried to hide her embarrassment, but she was not good at controlling her emotions.

"You look cute," Shade smiled gently at Rein.

The girl heard her heart skip a beat as she looked at Shade in awe, "And you look…shiny." The man looked just like a prince from a fairy-tale; gallant and cool.

"That's because I am a prince," the statement was true, but for the past few days, Rein have only seen Shade in his regular attire. Going back to the cool prince somehow made Rein's heart beat fast.

"Oh yeah you should probably say this out loud too," Shade gave a piece of paper to Rein as she widened her eyes in horror.

"Heck no!"

"It adds to your costume anyways you don't want to get the prize?" Rein groaned as she stumped to the stage line.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"The next contestant, number 5."

Shade nudged on Rein, "That's our cue."

Rein sighed as she trudged to the stage, "I know."

The prince and maid entered the front stage as Shade sat on a chair and Rein just stood close to her master, "M-master how do you feel?" Everyone could see the maid shaking with embarrassment, which added the loveliness.

The prince looked at the scenery, "Hm, the snow from here is very beautiful, but I think a blue flower is what I want right now."

"Ah…" the maid felt her waist held by her master as she went on top of the prince's lap.

Shade gently caressed Rein's blue hair as he softly kissed it, "A sweet scent of a fragrance of a lily; perfect for my maid and also as my lover." Rein blushed as she quickly stood up from Shade's lap. The prince smirked and also got up from the chair. He, then, swiftly carried his love in a bridal style and glided to the back stage. Everyone was amazed by the lovely couple's act as they just looked at the two in awe.

The announcer finally snapped out from his daydream as he "T-that was beautiful! Um… the next contestant please!"

xoxoxoxoxo

"Are you alright?" Shade worriedly looked at Rein. Her face was all red and she couldn't stop her heart from making loud noises.

"Y-yeah…" As soon as Shade put Rein down, the girl swiftly backed off from the man.

Shade lift an eyebrow, "Why are you so far away from me?"

Rein was confused too. Maybe it was because of the stage performance. She was just intimidated by Shade's perfect acting skill. She would have reacted this much even if it was with Tio….right? "That is well… um, I gotta change my clothes bye!" Avoiding to meet Shade's eyes, Rein scurried off to the changing room.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Fine walked towards Bright, who was sitting down at the hotel lobby and reading some magazine, "Where did Rein and Shade go?"

With a slightly gloomy face, Bright turned to Fine, "Seems like they went to the Winter Couple Contest."

"Huh, when did they become that close?"

"Don't know, but seems like Shade is angry at me."

"Why?" Fine was slightly amused by this. Shade did not get angry that often especially at Bright.

The blonde shrugged, "No idea. Shade just came up to me and threatened to not get involved with Rein."

"…Isn't it because Rein likes you?" Fine knew that Rein liked Bright, but it was a news to her that Shade liked Rein.

Bright widened his eyes, "Rein likes me?"

"I'm her sister of course I knew her feelings." After a few awkward silences, Fine added quietly, "You should talk to her. Tell her how you feel…and hopefully you like her…"

The prince reacted quickly as he desperately looked at Fine, "I can't do that. I'm not in love with Rein. The one I'm in love with is…"

A sudden curiosity and anxiety formed from within the pink haired girl, "The one you're in love with is?"

After a quick glance, Bright blushed, "…It's you Fine." Fine widened her eyes in surprise. Still blushing, Bright looked at the girl with unwavering determination, "Please don't reject me. I know it's just one-sided, but I need you." Soon after this confession, Bright was shocked at the girl's reaction.

Little drops of tears came streaming down as fine was also shocked by her own action, "Huh? W-what happened to me? I-I don't know why but tears just flowing out and…"

Bright's face went dim as he lowered his head, "…Do you feel sad that I confessed to you? I guess, after all, this feeling is just troublesome for you…"

Fine shook her head to the side. She hesitantly tried to decipher her own bursting feelings, "No. It's not sad. This feeling…how should I put it…glad? Joy?" After a few moment, Fine also added on, "I don't know, but I am happy by your confession?"

Silence engulfed and Fine peered to look at Bright's face only to be attacked by a huge hug and laughter, "So it's not one-sided after all!"

Fine instantly felt her face become hot, "W-wait! I still don't know my own feelings!"

Bright still smiled, "As long as this is not unrequited I am happy…starting from now, can we become more than friends?"

The princess answered awkwardly, "…Yes."

Bright jubilantly kissed on Fine's cheek and whispered, "I love you Fine."

A light blushed formed as Fine tried to look away from Bright, "Hm."

Suddenly, the blonde prince grabbed Fine's hand as he rushed outside of the hotel, "We have to tell Shade and Rein about us!"

Fine panicked by the sudden action and declaration, "I-I never said that I will be your girlfriend!"

"I know, but I suddenly have the courage to tell Rein. No matter how hard it might be, the faster I tell the truth, the less everybody will suffer."

Fine smiled slightly, she couldn't help, but feel happy for Bright…and for herself, "Alright. Let's go to the contest then." The only thing she was worried was her sister, Rein. _Will she be sad and mad if she knew that I accepted Bright's confession?_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"The next is the dance contest! Everybody, are you ready?" The announcer wore a sunglass and a headphone as if he was the one to be dancing.

"Um no…." Rein was not exactly good at dancing. She saw many couples choosing hip hop and ray gay. The only genre she knew how to dance was waltz, which was hammered down by her maid, Camelot. She also still felt awkward around Shade, every time she was near him within 1m radius her face became red and her heart started to beat rapidly. Her only solution to this irrationality was to stay away from him.

The blue haired man smiled as he gently touched Rein's hand, "It's alright, I will lead." Flinching, Rein flicked off Shade's hand and backed off as if she encountered an oversized roach.

"Uh, if you can't hold my arm then we can't dance."

"Sorry just dance alone then."

Shade narrowed his eyes, he was getting annoyed by the constant avoiding. He marched towards Rein as he carried her to the front stage. Rein blinked in surprise, "Kya!"

Entering the stage Shade let the girl down and turned to the announcer for the music, "Relax, just follow my footsteps."

Thankfully, Shade knew what song to choose. It was a waltz that Rein dance to quite often during the party. Rein put her hand on Shade's shoulder as she did a quick turn. It was a strange feeling; she wasn't so aware of Shade and the audiences anymore. It felt like it was natural to be dancing. Rein remembered the time when she danced with Bright, she was too excited to be near Bright-sama and wasn't aware of how enjoyable dancing was. Now, she was dancing with Shade and she felt comfortable to be there. By the time the song ended, once again the audiences just stared at the couple. Rein looked at her surrounding, "Huh? What happened?"

Shade winked, "I guess our usual performance paid off."

The announcer waited for a few moments to settle down as he announced again, "Thank you very much for the wonderful performance. Now we will proceed to the final contest the cook-."

"That's too typical and boring," everybody looked at the princess of winter, Soa. She had an unsatisfied face and looked at the announcer.

The announcer dropped a sweat, "Uh, excuse me? Princess Soa?"

The princess annoyingly looked at the announcer, "Shut up I am the judge here and I say there should be a confession contest."

Rein asked in confusion, "Confession contest?"

Holding her head up high, the princess explained proudly, "That's right. Every couple would go up one at a time and confess to your partner. The one I like the best will be the best winter couple for the year."

The announcer started to fiddle with his mike, "Um, but princess…."

"Hey announcer, prepare the stage NOW."

"Yes…" Coughing a few times, the announcer preceded the contest, "Uh well so it seems like the cooking contest will be changed into confession contest. Everyone will be given 15 minutes to prepare their best confessions. The couple can use whatever tools, clothes, or even our staff members to make the best confessions."

"We don't need 15 minutes. If it's true love then I can give her right here and now without anything," Shade suddenly declared as rein widened her eyes in repulsion.

Princess Soa turned to Shade and smirked, "Oh are you challenging me?"

Shade also made a devious smile as he snatched Rein's wrist so she will not run away, "You can say so."

"Hm, if you are so confident then show it to me."

Rein's face was pale as she struggled to be free from her partner's grasp, "Wait a minute! Give me some time to organize my thoughts!" _Confessions are not supposed to be like this!_

"One, two, and sixty. Ok, a minute is over let's go, Rein," with monster strength, Shade dragged Rein to the middle of the stage as the other participants retreated to the back stage.

Everyone was watching them as Rein started shaking in fear, "WAAIIITT!"

**Hahaha cliff-hanger once again. I just can't seem to end it nicely. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This will be the last chapter of Winter Havoc. Yes, I know it's a sudden notice, but I have to concentrate on my other stories. =.= Thank you for reading this series.**

"I said wait!" Rein broke away from Shade's grip and looked at him frustratingly. "Why do you always decide on things so fast? Confessions aren't supposed to be like this! It's supposed to be a very essential and important thing to do. Not using it as a game or contest."

"Rein…." Shade's expression grew darker. "I'm sorry Rein…I just wanted you to cheer up so I decided to enter the contest. It was so fun and exciting that I got carried away and pushed my feelings to you." After much more silence, Shade continued on, but this time his gaze was straight towards Rein, "You're right. Confessions aren't supposed to be like this. Confessions are sincere and something very important. So I will confess to you right now." Kneeling down, Shade took Rein's hand and kissed gently, "Rein, I love you. I need you. I won't ask you to love me back, but… please stay by my side."

Rein would have normally reacted with a blush or panic, but this time it was not it. The girl looked at the man, "Shade…" She was confused by her own feelings. Mix of sadness, joy, and perplexity swirled around her.

Shade smiled sadly as he turned away, "I guess I said it in the wrong time. Sorry about this whole stuff, just forget about it."

The sudden image of Shade abandoning her, left Rein frightened as she shouted, "Don't leave!" The girl ran towards the man as she gripped strongly to hold him back, "Don't leave…."

Astonished, Shade looked at the girl, "Rein?"

Rein was shivering and on the verge of crying. Shade was confused by the girl's action. At one time she was angry and said to stay away and now she begs him to not leave. Whatever was going on, one thing made sense. Shade didn't want to see Rein sad. Softly caressing the soft cheek, Shade smiled sadly, "Don't make that kind of face, please…. I can only give you this much, but please stay smiling."

But that wasn't the word Rein wanted. She desperately looked at Shade, "Re-."

"Well that went well. Now you guys are hooked up!" The couple turned their head only to meet their companion.

Rein blinked, "Bright-sama and Fine?"

Shade cautiously stared at his friend and asked, "Why are you here?"

Placing a nice happy smile, Bright announced happily, "Well I had some good news to tell you. Fine and I started to go out."

Rein and Shade widened their eyes and exclaimed in disbelief, "What?"

Fine blushed as she slapped Bright's back hard, "Not go out. We will have a relationship that is more than friends, but less as lovers."

Despite the pain on his back, Bright continued to smile sheepishly, "Well we are close right? And you never know what might happen. We might someday start going out."

Fine rolled her eyes, "Someday, but not today."

Still shocked, Rein turned to her sister, "Fine so you two…?"

The red hair worriedly looked at her twin, "Yeah… sorry Rein."

Rein shook her head and smiled, "No, it's alright, be happy ok?"

Fine was relieved that her sister did not break down and cry. She expected at least that much when she decided to announce the relationship, but the worst case scenario did not happen as Fine replied cheerfully, "Yeah." But soon after Fine replied, Rein raised her hand and slapped herself. Everybody was shocked by the absurd action the girl did. Fine asked, still thinking that she just saw an illusion, "W-what are you doing?"

Rein just shrugged, trying to hide her pain from her obvious swollen cheek, "No, nothing. I just felt like doing it."

Shade suddenly grabbed Rein's shoulder and nearly yelled, "You can't do this stuff just because you feel like it! Now let me see." As if dealing with a fragile ice sculpture, Shade touched the swollen part, "…It looks painful."

Rein made a nonchalant façade and turned her head away from Shade, "It doesn't hurt that much."

The prince wanted to examine the injury as he delicately turned the princess' head back to where it was, "Just please don't do something like this again."

Shade's eyes were glistening with worry and sadness. Rein's heart was almost heartbroken as she slowly nodded her head, "Alright… Sorry Shade."

After bringing some ice for the swollen cheek, Shade finally stated, "Despite whatever you say, I will always love you." The melancholic smile as well as the loving stare quickened Rein's heart rate. She wanted to somehow erase the misery and replace it to a smile. The thought of this made Rein unconsciously take an impulsive action. Shade widened his eyes, as well as everybody else in the contest arena. The soft pinkish lip had suddenly approached and kissed Shade's lip.

Rein was also surprised by her own action as she soon broke away and blushed. Shade opened his mouth to speak only to meet with intense pain on the cheek and a high pitch scream, "GYAAA!" Everybody just blankly stared at the girl hastily running away from the stage.

Bright was still confused at the whole situation as he asked particularly to no one, "…What was that?"

Fine looked at the equally shocked man, "Uh…Shade?"

Shade touched his red cheek as he burst in anger, "What the hell was that!" He swiftly jumped from the stage as he ran to chase Rein.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rein was naturally good at physical activity, but Shade was even more of an athlete. He soon caught up to Rein and shouted, "Wait Rein! You're going to fall again!"

Hearing Shade's warning, Rein slowed down her pace, but was unexpectedly pushed down by the falling piles of snow from the tree branches, "Kya!"

Shade stopped his running as he walked over to the piles of snow, "Or be snow covered…"

The snow was soft and the piles were not very much, Shade expected Rein to get up and shake off the snow, but no matter how much he waited, Rein never shook off the white veil. The man sighed and grabbed one of Rein's visible hands to lift her up from the snow. The girl just looked down shamefully as Shade flicked off snow from her clothes and hair, "Look at me." Rein didn't move, as if she was a broken down doll, her heart seemed to be not there. "If you don't look at me I will send this picture to the entire kingdom," Shade took out a picture of him carrying Rein in a maid costume with cat ears.

Rein immediately stood up and tried to take the picture from Shade, "When did you-!"

Shade adeptly avoided Rein as he put the picture back into his pocket, "You finally looked at me. I'm glad. By the way I asked one of contestants to take this picture for us."

Shade winked cheerfully at the girl as Rein went back to her depressing self, "I-I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Why?"

Slowly opening her mouth, Rein chose her words; she had hard time trying to express her feelings into words, "When Bright-sama told me that Fine and he liked each other, I didn't feel anything. I should feel angry and sad, but somehow I didn't feel anything, as if I didn't even like Bright-sama from the start." After a short pause, Rein looked down to not meet Shade's eyes and continued, "If that was true then the feelings that I had for him was just false and I'm only a liar. I feel so guilty because instead thinking about Bright-sama….I was thinking about you…"

Another silence past by, Shade was still waiting for Rein to continue as she sighed, "After you showed that sad expression, I became worried that you might reject me forever. The thought of never seeing you again felt as if my heart was crushed into million pieces." The man noticed a certain change as the girl talked, her speech was getting faster and her body was shivering, but it was not due to the cold, "but the worst part was when you told me that you would always love me…I became so happy. I didn't feel anything when Bright-sama announced his relationship with Fine, but I was actually filled with joy when you confessed to me." Inhaling and exhaling, Rein stated the last phrase and waited for Shade to get disgusted and run away, "I'm the worst so just leave me alone for a while."

Although there was silence, Shade did not seem to have any form of animosity in his face. On the other hand, he tenderly took Rein's hand and squeezed it. The warmth of his hand felt almost relaxing as Rein looked at Shade. Shade smiled affectionately, full of love in his eyes, "I don't want to. Didn't I say before? Whatever you say and do, I will love you forever."

A smile and tears appeared in the girl's face, "Shade…I hate that I'm so happy."

Shade laughed and hugged Rein, "What an irony."

Rein also laughed and put her arms around Shade's wide broad back, "I guess that's what life is; full of ironies."

Snow silently fell surrounding and hiding the couple from everything else. The slow paced warm breath along with the poignant affection of embrace made it seem like time itself have stopped ticking. Rein wanted to stay in this position forever; even if it meant the end of the world. The cold fingers leisurely stroked the girl's long blue hair as Shade used his velvet voice and spoke in her ears, "So this means that you like me right?"

Rein couldn't stop shivering from the addictive, resonating voice, "Wha-?"

Shade was slowly coming back to his sadistic self as he formed a charmingly crooked smile, "Since you became so happy when I confessed to you, isn't this something logical?"

The milky voice along with soft breath tickled Rein even more as the princess tried to think, "Uh well…"

Shade leaned closer as his breath was now on Rein lips, "Hey try and say `I love you'."

Rein instantly blushed, _this is a very very very bad situation, _Rein was in a danger zone of being kissed and this was her first too. Rein hastily thought of a way to get out of the jeopardy, "I…l-l-l-l. LIKE LEMON!"

"….Huh?" Shade blankly stared at Rein; the girl's unusual reaction messed up Shade's pace.

The blue haired girl swiftly broke away the intimate position as she faked laughed, "Yeah, I absolutely looove lemon. We should get back to the hotel and drink lemonade or something."

It was frustrating and unsatisfying to not be able to do the things he wanted, but that was also the reason why he loved Rein. It stimulated his mind to want and seek more of her. _I guess I too am a hopeless lovesick idiot. _ Shade sighed and walked back towards the contest area, "…Alright then. I will let you go for now." Rein sighed in relief as she innocently walked next to Shade, but wolves cannot hide their nature.

Shade stepped in front of Rein and leaned closer to her face, "Hey Rein you have some snow on your face."

"Where-?" A sudden touch of soft feeling on the lips made the girl widen her eyes. Shade did not release the girl as he continued kissing with tongues intertwined together and invading Rein. Rein immediately struggled to break away from the kiss, but was locked in place because of Shade's strong hold. The longer they were in contact, the longer Rein felt her mind melting. Just when Rein felt like she was about to collapse, Shade released her. Cool air soothed the inside as Rein sucked the air gratefully. Then she looked at Shade, still shocked of what just happened. Not only they kissed, it was deep and erotic too.

Shade stuck his tongue out as he laughed, "You have to give me this much credit."

"Y-y-y-ou…!" Rein stuttered, her mind was going in haywire.

Shade acted as if he was innocent as he casually jogged back to the contest area, "Geez no big deal right? Since we already became lovers and did a grand kiss back at the stage." Rein needed to release her frustration; she needed to kill something and what is the best thing to do? Beat Shade to death. Rein yelled Shade's name as she chased her new love through the winter wonderland.

**Thank you for reading this story and supporting ReinxShade! Hopefully this pairing would be popular and everybody would like it (not just a crack!)**


End file.
